


What Happened

by thesummons



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesummons/pseuds/thesummons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	What Happened

i replaced the creme in an oreo with my cum. some guy ate it, unknowingly, and then i told him what was up. he took me into the bathroom of this golden corral and showed me an oreo the creme of which he replaced with his cum and i was so surprised i laughed, and revealed that i also have an oreo filled with my cum and he laughed because it was so funny, that we both happen to have an oreo filled with cums on us. he gestured me to take the top off of my cookie, and while i did so, he took the top off his and dropped it gooey side down onto mine, creating a new oreo, our cums swishing and swaying freely around each other in their shelters of chocolate, each broken piece contributing to the construction of a new home, more stronger than the sum of its parts. now a grumble stirred in my belly, and shot out of my mouth as a groan. this guy too, satisfied with our art, clenched his hands into fists against the bathroom stalls, threw his head back, and delivered a squeal.


End file.
